


tea for one

by saturnyoongles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Drabble, Freeform, Letters, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad, im sorry again, probably should have been studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnyoongles/pseuds/saturnyoongles
Summary: baekhyun sits at the breakfast table, placing a plate opposite his with 6 pancakes in the middle, and pouring tea for himself and the cup on the other side. then, he starts writing.





	tea for one

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back
> 
> i should probably co own this account with my best friend as shes the one making up all the plots, i just write them
> 
> inspired by tea for one by aqualina 
> 
> as you can tell i love instrumentals
> 
> enjoy and sorry

 

 

 

 

_dear chanyeol,_

_it’s been a while. i hope you’re doing well. i’m really not sure how to go about this. but here i am._

_i’m sitting at our home right now. don’t worry, the plants are still watered everyday. it’s a pretty glum day, so you know that tea set my grandmother gave us? i finally found some use for it. it turns out chamomile tea really does do wonders._ _~~but it will never calm down the rage inside my heart~~ _

_i went past the bakery yesterday. they’re under new management now and it was really strange to not see the same faces again, but the chocolate cake still has the same taste. i really hope it stays that way. do you remember how we swore that would be the wedding cake? i honestly want it to be too,_ _~~but we both know that will never be anymore~~_

 

_i seriously hate lectures so much. being in senior year is so stressful. i only have 4 a week but i’m still so tired. and my professors are annoyed at me for not meeting deadlines, i’m losing my passion for sports, everything just sucks._ _~~and i really want you to be here with me~~ _  

 

_speaking of the bakery, i saw yixing sitting down. we had a chat about life and we brought up the boys trip to japan. it was so beautiful, wasn’t it? the cherry blossom trees, harajuku district, the tokyo tower. do you still keep in touch with that girl we met? i think we both agreed her fashion sense was the best on that street. i miss being with everyone you know? we were all just guys again having fun, travelling around together. i felt like we discovered so much in that one country._ _~~i want to be there with you again~~ _

_it’s spring now. although it’s a horrible day today, it’s been really pretty lately. the flowers at the market are just amazing. i’ve never seen so many colours in one place. i got a discount, buy three bouquets and get one for free! i bought a bouquet of hydrangeas and roses. classical right? and they even have baby’s breath in between them. they look so pretty as the centrepiece._ _~~i bought a bouquet of forget me nots and put them at the front of the house~~_

 

_chanyeol. i really want to finish my degree. i want to show you how nice chamomile tea can be. how warm it’s makes you feel. i want to travel to japan again and stay under the cherry blossoms with you. i want to show you the new flowers. and how the cake is still the same. just how we wanted it for our wedding. i want to be with you. and i know you want that too._

_but you left one day. and you never came back. why did you do that? we were fine and we had everything going for us. i apologised to you time and time again, chanyeol. about going home late, about staying up too long, about me revolving my life around work, and you said it was useless but you never heard the reason why._

_i wanted to do it all for you. i wanted to get a degree so we could move out of the apartment into a spacious house for ourselves. so that we’d have more plants to water. or more bouquets to buy. or more chamomile tea packets to share with you. i not only wanted to live with you, but build a home with you._

_i wanted to work so that we could go on a trip to japan again. not just with the boys, but for us two. to see the tower and stand on top of it. to ring the fortune bell at mount moiwa together. to kiss you under the cherry blossoms again. to hold your hand under all those lights. i didn’t just want to travel, i wanted us to see the world together._

_i wanted to talk about wedding plans with you as we drank our tea in the mornings. i remember the look in your face when we talked about it before on our 2nd anniversary. you wanted it as much as i did. your eyes lit up like the night sky. and i swear i could see all the constellations align. but when did that excitement go? i didn’t just want to be with you. i wanted to marry you._

_i kept coming home late because i knew one day i wouldn’t have to anymore. instead, i’d come home early to cuddle with you on the couch. and then we’d go back to the bakery and try our cakes together and we’d sit there eating our favourite one as the rain falls against the window. one day, i knew that i would spend all my time at home. because home was you_.

 

_you hurt me so much chanyeol. if only you could see what i was doing. if only you could see i wanted this for us. for you. but i suppose you didn’t want the same thing. you never thought about us, did you? what was i to you? i thought i was everything you said. i was your life, your soul, the one you wanted to wake up to in the morning. but instead you destroyed me, you left me waking up to a half empty bed everyday and everything else gone. i’m guessing our love left with you too. but in another direction._

_~~but as much as~~ _ _i hate you,_ _~~i’ll still wait for you. you promised me always.~~ _ _  
_

_~~see you soon~~ _ _, goodbye, chanyeol._

* * *

_  
_

baekhyun sighed as he closed off the letter, tears dropping onto the page and running the ink. the rain came down harder, so hard baekhyun swore he could feel it in his back, like a million pins stabbing him over and over again. the promise ring still shone on his finger, as he sipped the remains of the tea.

 

out of the 6 pancakes that were there at the beginning, 3 remained. the plate on the other side remained untouched, and the tea poured had also run cold. baekhyun wrapped the remaining pancakes in cling film, replacing the old three pancakes in the fridge with the new ones. he walked towards the stairs, hesitating to stop looking at the front door.

 

once upstairs, with the letter in his hand, he pulled out a box underneath the double bed they had bought. opening it, he saw the letters he wrote during the year, after chanyeol left, tickets from their dates, menus from restaurants, and a small box. baekhyun opened it, remembering the moment he bought it from the jewellers. it was glistening, similar to his promise ring, but a lot more elegant, which the jeweller said ‘would be the right one to tie the knot’. how he wished chanyeol had seen it. maybe if he bought it earlier, he would have been able to. but he remembered coming home to less pairs of shoes and the wardrobe almost cleared. the sight still burned his mind. and the feeling of love disappearing remained forever in his house. he closed the box, then carefully put the new letter on top, along with the other ones that were never going to be read.

 

going back downstairs again, baekhyun felt slightly better. and so, he boiled the kettle once again and cleared up the table, so it was bare except for the tea pot and two cups. he poured his own first, and then the other side, so it wouldn’t run cold first.

 

he just sat, scrolling through his phone, and glanced at the door every so often, just in the hopes that somehow, someday, the messages in the letters, the feelings in baekhyun’s heart, the love that they had, would reach his lover, wherever he was.


End file.
